Love Is The Meaning Of Life
by PlagueOfAnime
Summary: Totally random Matt and Mello fluff. Please read and review and you'll get a cookie! Slight yaoi but not much!


"Mello I love you!" Matt blurted before his face turned as red as his hair.

Mello stood astonished for a minute before smiling softly, "I wondered how long it would take you to realize that's what I was hinting at."

Matt stood dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Sighing the older teen explained, "You never wondered why I let you sleep in my bed? Or why I let you hold my hand? Just how thick is that skull of yours?"

The redhead huffed folding his arms over his chest pouting adorably, "Well best friends do that. Don't they?" Sighing yet again the blonde replied, "Yeah but I let you cuddle with me on the bed. And we always held hands longer than normal friends. You know I'm beginning to think those video games have rotted your brain past the point of healing."

"Hey! That's not true. They help with my hand-eye coordination and if there was ever a zombie apocalypse we would totally survive thanks to my amazing strategy." Matt defended.

"Oh yeah? What's your 'amazing strategy' hmm?" Mello asked sarcastically.

"We find a jail and hide out in it. And sense there's a police station there we'll have guns and power, and sense it's a jail nobody will be able to get in. Especially zombies." Matt stated proudly.

Without realizing just how off-topic the conversation had become completely irrelevant, to Matt's confession, the two continued the strange discussion eventually leading to another and then another.

"I'm telling you tomatoes are fruits!" Matt waved his arms around dramatically.

"For a genius you sure are stupid to think tomatoes are fruits. They're obviously vegetables!" Mello shot back.

And then another.

"What the heck is a SQUAB?" Matt stared at the blonde incredulously.

"I already told you. It's a small pigeon like bird used in many styles of cooking. It had dark meat and is tender, but not used often." Mello said matter-of-factly.

"I refuse to believe they exist!"

And yet another.

"Mario Cart is easily the most difficult game on earth! How could you disagree!" Mello challenged the gamer.

"Because you've obviously never played Battle Toads! Its way harder than Mario Cart! I could finish the game in less than an hour while Battle toads would take me a few days!"

"Well mister 'I've played every video game on earth', no need to get your panties in a twist."

Finally they ended their pointless conversation as Near walked into the playroom.

"Hello. Mello. Matt." Nothing more was said as the albino set up his toys and began playing. There was an awkward silence that filled the air but Near obviously didn't notice it as he sat contently on the floor stacking his dice.

With a sigh Matt grabbed hold of the blondes arm pulling him out of the room. The two walked down the hall towards their shared room before Mello exclaimed, "Oh yeah! The point of the conversation back there, you know before the: Zombie apocalypse, squab, and hardest videogame ever, was that I love you too."

Matt grinned tackling the older teen to the ground. His expression turned sheepish as he pressed his lips against the blondes. "I love you too Mel. And squabs still don't exist."

"Only if Mario Kart is the hardest game ever made."

"Only if my strategy for the zombie apocalypse is genius!"

"Never! You're going to get us all killed! Jails are made so people can't get out! Not in!"

"So we just block off all entrances. There problem solved!"

"Oh so we'll just lock ourselves in? and what about food?"

"We send scouts out to scavenge! Haha I have the answer to everything!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's the meaning to life!"

Both fell silent as the thought over the question

"I think it's to find true love." Matt said quietly looking Mello straight in the eyes.

"You sap! It's obviously to be number one!" Mello smirked, but one glance at Matt's puppy dog eyes had him sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But if that's the case I've already found it." Matt's eyes brightened at these words and launched himself into Mello's arms. "I love you Mel!"

"Love you to Matt. God I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something." Even though the words were exasperated a genuine smile covered his mouth.

And they truly had found the meaning of life.

AN: Yeah they're the saps _ Anyway hope you liked it. :3 Criticism is wanted and needed. Please and thank you :)


End file.
